Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1
Justice League: World's Finest – Part 1 is a Superhero film directed by Bill Condon and is a sequel to ''Justice League''. It is the twenty fourth main installment in the DC Cinematic Universe. It stars Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman, Jay Ryan as Bruce Wayne/Batman, Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman, Adam Brody as Barry Allen/Flash, Jamie Dornan as Green Arrow, Elle Fanning as Barbara Gordon/Batgirl, Richard Madden as Dick Grayson/Nightwing, Ryan Phillippe as Booster Gold, Jason Clarke as Red Tornado and Teresa Palmer as Kara Kent/Supergirl. Synopsis For a number of years, the world has remained safe due to the valiant actions of the Justice League. However, mysterious foes have set in motion events that will end the League and their power once and for all. Plot A New Game At Belle Reve, the prison is breached, and multiple inmates escape. Poison Ivy, Penguin, Riddler and Scarecrow are freed by Zoom. Maintaining Peace Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, Flash, Vixen, Booster Gold and Green Arrow are facing off against the Royal Flush Gang, before Batman, Superman and Martian Manhunter arrive. The Injustice League Arrive In downtown Metropolis, A League Defeated Hal Jordan escapes from the rubble, his will broken and unable to harness his ring. He finds the Flash dead on the battlefield. Wonder Woman discovers Batman's body. Superman has been captured by Luthor. Stuff # Maxwell Lord uses his pyschic abilities to take control of Superman's mind. Superman fights Batman (Hellbat Armor), then Wonder Woman. Wonder Woman ensnares Maxwell with her lasso and demands to know how she can free Superman. Wonder Woman discovers that the only way she can free Superman is by killing Max, which she refuses to do because she swore she would never again to take a human life. (Part 1) # The Martian Manhunter then attempts to stop Superman by shape-shifting into his mother, Martha Kent. Superman, however, sees through the deception, using his heat vision to explode a gas truck behind him, setting the Martian on fire once again. Superman seizes Batman and is about to kill him when Wonder Woman reemerges and breaks Maxwell's neck, killing him and freeing Superman. Questioning her on her action, Wonder Woman is revealed to actually be Everyman. (Part 1) # The Flash dissipates the tornado using his super speed while the other members of the JLA use their powers to save civilians. (Part 1) Cast Main Cast * Matt Bomer as Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman * Jay Ryan as Bruce Wayne/Batman * Jaimie Alexander as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman * Travis Fimmel as Arthur Curry/Aquaman * Adam Brody as Barry Allen/Flash * TBA as J'onn J'onzz/John Jones/Martian Manhunter * John Krasinski as Captain Marvel ** TBA as Billy Batson * TBA as Hal Jordan * Jamie Dornan as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow * Jason Clarke as John Smith/Red Tornado * Ruth Negga as Mari McCabe/Vixen * Teresa Palmer as Kara Zor-El/Supergirl * Robert Pattinson as Maxwell Lord * TBA as Floyd Lawton/Deadshot * Peter Capaldi as Alfred Pennyworth * Amanda Seyfried as Harley Quinn * Willem Dafoe as the Joker * Daniel Day-Lewis as Lex Luthor * Liv Tyler as Lois Lane * Richard Madden as Dick Grayson/Nightwing * Scott Eastwood as Steve Trevor * TBA as Rick Flag * Kevin Durand as Ares * Gemma Arterton as Barbara Ann Minerva/Cheetah * Christian Slater as Hannibal Bates/Everyman Supporting Cast Trivia Category:Movies